Half Moon
by Musicrockstheworld
Summary: This is my little Twilight story. I love Jake and Bella together.


I don't own Eclipse or any of the books. I'm no Stephenie Meyer.

But I am on Team Jacob

_Half Moon_

Chapter 1 Gone

Jake kept running through woods never to stop.

He didn't want to even exist here in this place ever again.

Hopefully no one would recognize him at least no one who knew his secret.

He growled inside his throat and kept on.

"Alice!" I yelled. The dress I was wearing was way too tight.

Not to mention it way too lacey even for my standards.

Edward loved it even though he only saw it in Alice's mind.

Alice came running in. "Dress too tight?"

"Yes. I can't breathe here." I managed to say.

"Pull it off. I'll try and get it fixed at least."

Her voice trailed off and her face grew blank.

"Yes I will be able to." She said and scooped up the dress.

"I'll be back later." She added as I finished putting on my jeans.

Alice just always had to get everything perfect.

I grabbed my coat and quietly slipped out of the house.

I went into my truck and started the engine.

After driving for what seemed like eternity, I realized I was in La Push.

My breath seemed to get stuck in my throat as I continued to drive towards a familiar house not to far from the boundary.

Before my brain could tell me what to do, I had leaped from the truck and bolted to the door.

Billy answered the door along with…

"Sam." I breathed quickly.

"How are you Bella?" asked Billy looking at my face curiously.

"Fine." I lied shaking slightly.

He gestured for me to come in while Sam got the door.

I sat down onto the couch as they entered.

Billy looked gray and Sam looked worried.

"Is anything wrong?" I asked.

"Jake's been gone a long time." Billy replied.

Sam nodded. "He left earlier and hasn't turned up since. I am going to get the pack together to look for him."

My heart stopped. Jake gone? How why?

The room seemed to spin as the words sunk slowly into me.

"Bella!" Sam cried reaching out to catch me.

"She doesn't look good. Maybe she should stay here." Billy said.

"Will you look after her?" Sam asked in a deep voice that rang through me.

His skin was so warm just like…..

I shook my head. I couldn't think of him now.

"Why can't I go?" I asked, sitting up.

"Don't worry. We'll let you know if there are any leads." Sam said turning towards the door.

I watched his huge figure disappear into the night shivering as he went.

Jake had been running for hours.

He didn't care at all.

Feeling this was all he wanted to do besides think about the love he had lost.

Bella, his best friend who loved him back but chose the bl- Edward over him.

He winced. It made him sick all over.

Edward the vampire.

Archenemy of his kind.

He pushed the thought out of his head and slowed down before changing back into human form.

Once human, he found a place to sleep in the forest.

It was well off the road and away from civilization.

Smiling to himself, he lay down and was asleep in minutes.

Sam ran and soon met up with the werewolves.

_Sam we need to find him soon. _Quil said inside his mind.

_I know. We will. _Sam said back.

Embry was standing right beside him looking all around.

He reached up and scratched his furry head and barked a little.

Almost like a little dog.

_Stop that. We are on a mission here. _Sam growled at him in his mind.

_I know that. I just had an itch._

_So where do we head from here? _

_I don't know. Try to pick up his scent._

Embry nodded and dashed off through the woods.

Seconds later, he was back.

He was holding black pants in his mouth.

_I found these in the woods. About 5 miles from here._

_Is it his?_ Asked Sam

_Could be. It smells like him._

_Ok let's go back to Billy's and continue from there._

Sam and the others turned and ran back towards La Push.

I was slowly dozing on the couch when Sam and the pack returned.

Billy looked up at them. "Any luck?"

Sam shook his head. "No we found his black pants."

I opened my eyes and stared at the pack.

"I don't understand."

"We know, Bella. We don't get it either."

I stood up. "I'd better go home. Edward and Charlie will be worried."

I dashed out the door and climbed into my truck.

No sooner had I reached home, when I spotted Edward's car.

_Shoot _I thought as I climbed out.

He met me at the door.

"Bella." He whispered against my hair.

His lips moved towards my lips.

"Edward." I breathed and he stopped.

"Why?" He asked his sweet breath blowing in my face.

"Wait." I said and he moved us toward my room.

I laid down on my bed while he sat down alongside me.

"Excited about our wedding love?" He asked soothingly.

"Yes I am." I lied.

"What's really bothering you?" He asked, reaching for me.

I froze. Should I really tell him that Jake was gone?

I sighed. "Nothing. Could you leave for tonight?"

He looked at me shocked.

"If you want." He said and went out the window.

I automatically felt guilty and relieved at the same time.

The relief from him not being around did feel good.

Maybe he was….

I shook my head and fell asleep.

Emily woke up to hear Billy crying in his room.

Careful not to wake Sam, she crept in.

"What's wrong?" she asked soothingly.

He looked up at her.

"I'm so worried about him. Shouldn't have let him go."

Emily wrapped her arms around him.

"It's not your fault. Don't blame yourself." She smiled at him.

"Sam and the others will find him. And besides, he loves Bella too much."

Billy nodded.

"Yeah I can't help but notice. Too bad she's with that vampire."

I woke up to a sunny day.

The sun was in my eyes as I tried to get out of bed.

I almost fell before a pair of ice-cold hands caught me.

"Be careful Bella." I heard Edward say as he gently lifted me up.

"Thanks." I said and our lips met.

I moved towards the bed and he fell on top of me.

He smiled in the brief seconds when his lips were free before continuing.

He looked at me after we finished.

"Why don't you tell me what's troubling you love?"

I stared at him before answering.

"Well Jake's missing. I went down today and found out that he was gone."

He turned to stone.

"What's wrong?" I asked reaching for him.

"Nothing." He lied coming out of it.

_He couldn't have_. He thought. _No I told him thank you and now he runs. My God._

I gently touched his arm.

"Edward." I said and he relaxed.

"I'm sorry. Just got lost in my thoughts."

Jake woke up and quickly changed back.

He darted through the trees hoping no one would see him.

His legs pushed faster as he searched for another hideout.

Soon he came upon a nice abandoned cottage.

He phased back and darted in.

Inside the cottage there was a den, kitchen and a bedroom downstairs and two upstairs.

Jake went into the master bedroom downstairs to find clothes.

He rummaged around in the closet only to find some underwear , pants and a nice white shirt.

Smiling, he put them on and went to find food.

The next morning, I went back to Edward's to finish up with the dress.

Alice was most pleased when I walked in through the door.

"Bella!" she exclaimed kissing my cheek and hurrying me up the stairs.

She led me to her bedroom where I saw the dress on the bed.

It had been shortened and most of the lace was gone.

It even had flowers stitched into the hem.

"Wow Alice." I said trying to hide my utter disgust of it.

"You don't like it?" she asked sadly.

"No of course I do. It's just so beautiful." I replied, hoping my lie would work.

Alice nodded. "Ok I'm glad you like it. Try it on for me?" she asked, smiling while picking it up.

I took off my shirt and jeans and allowed Alice to put it on me.

When she finished, I looked at myself in the mirror.

_Is this me?_ I thought as I stared at the reflection.

Alice came up behind me. "You look gorgeous." She said in my ear.

I nodded in agreement. "Yeah I really do."

"You can take it off now."

I sighed and changed out of my dress.

As we left the room, I looked at my dress on the bed.

The dress that I was going to wear. _The future wife of Edward Cullen. _I shivered.

I headed downstairs where Edward met me.

He pulled me into his arms and kissed me right there.

I wrapped my arms around his neck naturally and kissed back.

This kiss was passionate but why couldn't I respond with just as much?

Jake went into the kitchen to make a meal for himself.

The cupboard was well stocked; it had lots of canned food and fruit wrapped in plastic and paper bags.

He smirked and began to look for some pots and pans to cook with.

Edward moved us to his bedroom.

He pushed me onto the bed and began to listen to my heart.

I sighed as his head lay there still and quiet.

"Bella." He whispered softly.

"Yes Edward?" I said

"When do you want to get married or at least tell Charlie of our engagement?"

Both of us sat up.

"Edward I don't know." I said.

He shook his head.

"Bella please I can't stand not knowing."

"Edward please be reasonable." I said calmly

"Do you want to marry me or not?" He asked, frustrated.

"Of course I do. You know that." I said soothingly

He frowned. "Sometimes I doubt what you say."

I nodded and he left the room without a second glance.

I went home afterwards feeling confused.

Why did he have to act like this?

Normally I would understand his impatience but never like this.

I sighed and went inside the house after locking my truck.

Edward stared out the window of his bedroom while his family remained down stairs.

He felt incredibly horrible about how he treated her that night.

Sighing, he got up and went downstairs.

I woke up to the sound of someone entering my room.

I rolled over onto my back and saw Edward standing near me.

He smiled my favorite smile and kissed me.

"Morning." he whispered against my cheek.

I sighed. "Morning."

I sat up and stretched.

He straightened up a little.

"I came to apologize for my behavior last night."

I sighed. Always the gentlemen.

I kissed him on the cheek. "I forgive you."

He smiled his dazzling smile and stroked my cheek with a stone finger.

I got up and started to look for something decent to wear.

He watched me as I picked out a blue t-shirt and jeans.

I looked at him. "What?" I asked.

He shook his head. "Nothing, love. Just get dressed."

I smiled. "Ok." And went into the bathroom.

Once I changed, he smiled the smile that I loved so much.

Chapter 2, Wandering around Lost

After breakfast, I went outside for a walk with Edward. He was really looking forward to the wedding, which he would not shut up about even after we reached the meadow.

He sat down holding me in his lap.

"Edward." I said briefly interrupting him.

"What love?" He asked politely.

"I don't want to talk about the wedding." I said before I could stop it.

He looked at me. "Why not?"

"Because. I don't want to marry you. I get sick every time I think about marriage."

I put a hand on my mouth. "I'm sorry."

Edward nodded. "I understand."

"Edward-" I said reaching for him.

He shoved me away.

"Go." He said disappearing into the forest.

I stood there frozen like ice.

With out warning, my legs started to run.

Swirls of trees passed by in a blur and before I knew it I had hit the ground.

It was raining now but I didn't care.

I was tired.

Jacob was in the cabin when he heard a noise.

Frowning, he went out and saw something in the ground.

His heart leaped as he got closer.

As I slept, I felt something soft brush on me.

I turned over onto my back and almost gasped.

"Jacob." I breathed reaching for him.

He smiled. "Bella." He said and pulled me to him.

I kissed him, my mouth remembering the last time.

His hot breath flowed into me making me sweat.

My hands crawled down his back and back up to his shoulders.

"What are you doing here?" he whispered into my wet ear.

"I was running"- He smirked and kissed me gently and sat up.

"Knew you would come around eventually."

I smiled back at him and he carried me into the cabin.

He smirked, as he set me down on his bed.

"Jeez Bells. You're soaking wet."

I blushed. "Sorry. I wasn't paying attention to the weather." I replied as a shiver escaped me. He grinned bigger. "Hey. I'll go get you some clothes." And darted out of the room.

I laid down against the comforter, and breathed in his smell from the pillows and sheets.

I must have fallen asleep, because I felt a scorching hand touch my shoulder.

"Wake up princess." He teased, whispering in my ear.

I rolled over onto my stomach and groaned.

"Go away." I moaned, trying to get away from his hand.

"Come on. Get up Bells."

I opened one eye and saw him smiling.

"What?" I asked, sitting up and stretching.

"I got your clothes." He said, tossing a plain t-shirt and jeans at me.

He headed out the door.

"Dinner's on the table." He called back.

I smirked and changed out of my "PJs" and into the clothes and went downstairs.

Once I arrived, I found a bowl of canned soup on the table.

I smirked at him as I slid into a chair.


End file.
